


The Heart of John Watson

by yikes_my_face



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kind of..., M/M, death of a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes was not a very easy man to live with. But John knew this from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is The_Last_Dragonlord. This is my first fanfic so please do understand it may not be perfect. Thanks for reading!

Sherlock Holmes was not a very easy man to live with.

John Watson knew this all along, but he didn't care. For all the experiments and three A.M. violin sessions he was put through with, John still stayed. Through all the unannounced calls Mycroft came to made and the amount of times Sherlock was in a mood and ignored him, John didn't care. John still stayed. 

Sherlock Holmes was not a very easy man to live with. But John stayed. 

When John and Sherlock had commenced their relationship, it had been one of the happiest times of Johns life. He found out more about his partner and flatmate than he had known before. The reason for him being up at three in the morning being that he'd had a severe nightmare and found a source of comfort in playing his violin. How for as much as the brothers seem to hate each other, Mycroft truly does care about his little brother. 

And then Moriarty happened. 

John still couldn't get the image out of his head. Sherlock's voice was still whispering goodbye in his ear. His lover's body lying on the ground, dead and eyes glazed over. 

Sherlock Holmes was not a very easy man to live with. But John knew this and stayed. 

So why couldn't Sherlock do the same?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wasn't that cheerful for a first fic, am I right? 
> 
> ... Please don't kill me... 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is just a one-shot so please feel free to tell me what you thought.


End file.
